Lightweight snow throwers of a type using a powered impeller disposed on a transverse horizontal axis and an upwardly and forwardly directed discharge chute with directional vanes are shown in U.S. design Pat. Nos. 241,762, 205,531, 209,305 and 208,199; in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,359,661 and 3,452,460 and in Norweigian patent 74,014. Vehicular mounted snow throwers having vanes for directing the discharge of snow are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,498,522 and 2,706,864.